combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M417 SB
The M417 SB is a hybrid Sniper Rifle/Assault Rifle with many similarities with Sniper Rifles and Assault Rifles. Overview The M417 SB is the DMR variant of the M417 series with the higher damage, higher accuracy, lowered recoil and the sniper magnification scope. This provides a weapon that can provide precise and hard-hitting ranged shots on targets beyond the average assault rifle's effective range. This is paired with it's already low recoil due to the same type of receiver as the M416 chambered for a larger round. To help those unfamiliar with the M417 SB, it is comparable to the REC7 Rangers but with some attribute differences. The M417 SB has one point more damage and three points less recoil than the REC7 Rangers and with a sleeker profile with the black paint and the lack of foregrip. The M417 SB is essentially a high-capacity, low-powered, automatic Sniper Rifle wrapped up in an Assault Rifle package. It may be a weak three-hit kill, but the steady rate of fire and high accuracy plus the low recoil provides an ample counter to any deficit. Following the history of other M417s in the series it has a rapid reload animation with the character only loading a the magazine without pulling the charging handle. The M417 SB has a faster reload than any other M417 in the series which is immediately noticeable in gameplay. It also has a higher capacity magazine than any other M417 variant with the 35/105 ammunition count. It gives us a hint of the M14EBR because of the upper part (the sniper scope). This gun has very low recoil making it CQB friendly and it excels at Tap Firing at medium to long ranges. At close range, it is a borderline 3 shot kill on medium vests, a solid 3 shot kill on light and a strong 4 shot kill on heavy/tanker/commando vests. One unique trait is that the M417 SB also has very little damage drop of, doing almost the same amount of damage to its maximum effective range. The M417 SB can be modified in the gun emporium with a barrel and trigger modification, but the piston modification is locked due to increased damage giving the SB a consistent 3 shot kill on all but the heavier vests. Variants *M417 (GP Standard) *M417 CQB (GP Rare) *M417 Combat (NX Standard) *M416 (Cousin Variant) *M416 CAMO (Cousin Variant) *M416 CQB (Cousin Variant) *M416 CQB CAMO (Cousin Variant) *Baron's M416 CQB (Epic Cousin Variant) *Baron's Revised M416 CQB (Epic Cosmetic Cousin Variant) Trivia *This variant of the M417 most resembles its real life usage as a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle). *Using the scope while shooting with the M417 SB is easier than the G36E, due to its lower recoil and more precise scope. *The M417 SB was also on sale for 16,900 NX for 90 days during the Rare Assault Rifle sale on Assault Rifle Month part 2. *This weapon can be customized in the Gun Emporium with a trigger and barrel attachment. The piston attachment is restricted for this weapon. *The M417 SB along with other NX rare weapons have began to increasingly difficult to obtain due to the newer Myst-N cases not including this weapon and other NX rare weapons. With the Retirement of the Transport Lockers, many NX rare weapons such as this has become near impossible to obtain. *When this weapon was released, there were many people who would attempt to use Weapon Renewal Kits to obtain this gun permanent as this was, the first NX Rare assault rifle with a L96 scope along with its impressive stats. *This rifle would feature a 20 inch barrel for DMR use. Media thumb|left|284px|M417 SB Review M417 SB.jpg|M417 SB Ingame Combat-Arms_54.jpg|Reloading the M417 SB Category:NX Rare Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Rare Weapons